Rascals Pack/Chronology
2013 December 2013: Zarathustra, Aurinko and Daugal teamed up with Rhian. Zarathustra and Rhian became the dominant pair. Aurinko an Daugal went roving. Encounter with Young Ones. Angerona appeared. 2014 January 2014: New territory was established. Dougal and Aurinko returned. February 2014: Rhian was pregnant. Shadow visited. April 2014: Rhian gave birth to Tennessee Kid, Mississippi Queen, Henriette, Rioichi, Sabaku, Akari, Akira and Sakura. Shadow was accepted into the pack along with Houston. (14 members). Akira died of starvation and Sakura was predated a week later. (12 members). Rhian left in search of food and was killed, alpha female rank undecided until a loner named Vixen joined and fought with Houston for the role of Alpha female. Vixen won and is now the Alpha Female of the Rascals. Late April 2014: Dismay appeared, a Commando patroling group raided the den but Shadow and Dougal protected the pups. One encounter with Commandos. May 2014: Norabi and Storm visited, Norabi was chased and Storm was allowed to be around the territory. Encounter with the Sequoia. Houston was kicked out. Houston visited. One encounter with a Commando patroling group. Successful den raid at the Commandos. Dougal wandered off with Houston, leaving Shadow to babysit alone. Aurinko returned to den alone when supposed to be on patrol. Dougal and Aurinko got in a fight and Dougal become new beta. Mid May 2014: Amic wandered into the territory and had a reunion with Shadow. The two siblings were spotted by the alphas and Amic was chased off. Shadow was punished by Vixen who thought Amic was a rover. Houston and Dougal were caught, Dougal was kicked out and Houston chased. Dougal and Houston attempted to rejoin, they were both chased. They visited again, Houston was chased but Dougal was allowed to rejoin. Dougal babysat but he left to meet Houston, the pups were almost attacked by a bear but Shadow and the other pack members defended them. Dougal got injured. Sabaku fell into river and was rescued by Shadow. Amic was allowed into pack. June 2014: ''' Flood forces pack to abandon den. Mississippi Queen got caught in flood and drowned. Pack found her body the next day and ran into a group of males. '''August 2014: Houston was allowed to rejoin. Pups began to participate on hunts. Late November 2014: '''Dougal and Houston wandered away and mated. Dougal was kicked out. '''December 2014: '''Zarathustra chased off Dougal. Shadow and Amic led hunt while Zarathustra was gone. The group was caught and punished by Z. Shadow fell threw ice, rescued by Aurinko. Aurinko attempted to rove at the Commandos. Dougal attempted to rejoin but was chased. 2015 '''January 2015: The Suitors spotted and fought pack attempting to take over, Digimon was killed. Aurinko and Storm went roving at the Commandos. Vixen and Zarathustra mated and Dougal appeared. Shadow got into a fight with Houston, no clear winner. Commandos roved at den site but are chased off by the Rascals males. Houston gave birth to her first litter. Vixen and Zarathustra found the den and killed the pups, Houston was kicked out. Category:Pack Histories